percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiccans Go Marching On
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 10: Wiccans Go Marching On Chelsea orbed Dani, Eve and Riley back to the apartment in San Francisco. The apartment was bustling with activity. Daisy and Justin were being tended to by members of their team. Nicola's team orbed out after Dane and Kalen's team had orbed back from going after Sykes, unsuccessful. Joanna's team were still out looking for The Dogan. There was a new face in the room also. Eve walked over to the new girl who had long blonde hair and bright red glasses. She looked shaken. Nathan walked over to Eve. "This is Talia. Talia Devane. She is a witch also. She helped in the Litvacks vanquish. She has amazing powers. She can cause paralysis in people, she can create this while flash-bang which can null your senses and she can percieve reality, Handy, huh?" Nathan said and smiled at Talia. She nodded and shook Eve's hand. Eve told Talia that if she needed any help with the mystical arts, she'd help her in any way and then invited her to go shopping some day. Girl stuff. Nathan interupted "And who is this buck right here?" he said and gestured towards Riley. "That is Riley Barnes. We saved him from Nadrin, the Demon of Doubt. He has extraordinary powers, I must say. He can project bullets from his hands and has hyperkinetic abilities. We have yet to see what else he can do, but he is strong." Eve said to Nathan who looked at Riley in amazement. "I'm Nathan. Eve's cousin. Pleasure to meet you, Riley, welcome to the Coven" he said and Riley smiled and thanked Nathan. Riley asked if he could do anything. Nathan told him to go over to Becca and Dani with potions and help them out. "We have a day and a half left to go, Eve. We better move extra fast. Unless you plan to skip school?" Nathan said and they both pondered. "The Charm of Multiplicity" Eve said to Nathan who nodded "That would work, but I don't know the full spell" "It'll be easy to retrieve it. Or if not, we can just write our own spell." Eve said and Nathan nodded "But will we all say the spell?" she added. "No. Most of us will. The younger ones can go. But for now, we will take out the army" Nathan said and Manus interupted. "Guys, we have a hit on Reindhardt" he said and Tarren looked up from the scrying table "He's in the Manor..." she said and they all looked at each other. "How do we go about this?" Ean asked, worried. Kalen spoke up. "Three of us will go. Eve, Nathan and Geoff will go. We must stay here" he said and waved them off. The grabbed onto Nathan who shimmered into the kitchen of the manor. ''Smash ''Out flew Melinda from the dining room door and landed on her butt. Crashing and glass breaking was heard coming from the living room area. And they ran in. Chris, P.J and Phoebe shouted a quick spell at the Reinhardt who began to fly and then burst into flames. Eve ran out and helped Melinda up whilst Geoff and Nathan went to check on Piper, Paige and Leo. "They're alive" They said. "Andy!" P.J shouted as she ran over to Paige. In a swirl of orbs came a familiar face, Eve's uncle, Andy Trudeau. He was killed at the hands of Inspector Rodriguez, an undercover Upper-Level Demon. Years after his death, the Elders considered the good he had done for Prue Halliwell and his job in accepting her magical heritage and all the good he did in the Police Force and made him a whitelighter. "What is it?" He asked, clearly erked as they probably interrupted him from his charges. "Please. Heal. Now" Phoebe said and he rushed over and healed Paige, Piper and Leo. "I really need to work on where I land..." Paige said and stood up. "And I need to work on the after headaches... ouch..." Piper said and walked towards the kitchen. Leo dusted off and smiled. Phoebe, Paige, P.J and Melinda went around cleaning up. Geoff hugged his grandfather and Eve hugged her grandmother whilst Nathan talked to his dad. "What was that demon doing here?" Nathan asked Chris. "No need to worry, Nate, we had it handled. I see you shimmered here, how come?" He asked back. "We wanted to head to Magic School to speak with Ms. Donovan about what certain material we need for our classes. But seeing as there was a demon attack..." he said and Melinda haulted him. "Nate, we have it all under control. You, Eve and Geoff head out again and we'll see you later. Goodbye" she said. Eve nodded to Nathan and they shimmered to the attic and flicked through the book and came across the Charm of Multiplicity "Quick. Take it down and let's go" Eve said and they shimmered out. Back at the apartment, mayhem wasn't the word to describe it. The chairs were burned out, the walls had scorch marks on it and everyone was ducking and hiding. The Dogan and a demon known as Malick were flinging Energy Balls left, right and centre. Eve, Geoff and Nathan ran for cover. "They're bringing the fight here!" Poppy shouted. "We need to hurry!" Holly shouted. They all began to duck and dive until Kalen shouted "HALLIWELLS. ATTACK!" Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Witch Category:Magic Users